Reavealed
by Blue Lighter
Summary: A squadron is attacked by a new species of zerg, who will help??
1. Reaveled: The beggining

Reavealed  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own starcraft, nor starcraft brood war. They are products of blizzard   
entertaiment.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey!! Marine suite up!" The commander screamed to the groggy marine named Ace "Dragon"  
Kasenko. Ace grogilly picked himself and walked to the change room in the barracks. A few minutes  
later, he walked out, in his blue suite carrying his new 20mm machine gun which had built in shot-  
gun and clips on the side. "Can't wait to try this baby out on the zerg." Ace mumbled to himself  
as the barrack door opened. There, he saw 2 dropships floating a few inches of the ground. Marines  
lined up in two groups. One to the one of the dropship and the other marine group to the other  
dropship. Marines, Firebats, Medics and a goliath were in each group. Ace walked to his group   
stepping beside his bestfreind Chi who was one of the medics. "Heya Ace!" She said to the com.   
"..." Before Ace could answer the comander spoke into the com. "OK ladies!! Everyone is here..."  
"Hurry up down there!" One of the pilots said impatiently through the com. "We just had a minor  
'Dragon trouble down here'" The comander said. The group laughed deeply. The brave soldiers   
walked marched into the dropships. Blue flames erupted in the thrusters. "Ok men, this attack to  
one of the zerg bases aren't that important, this will just slow down their forces. But becarefull,  
these zerg are powerfull, no matter how many bugs they have." The comander said through the com,  
cautioning the soldiers. One of their newest recruits, Jacob "Green" McKay was shaking beside  
Chi and Ace. "Whats the matter Jacob?" Ace and Chi asked Jacob. "........" Jacob didn't reply, he  
just sat there shaking. "Don't worry, everyone is like this in the beggining, even me and ol'   
dragon here." Chi said encouraging Jacob. He nodded this time. "Were here." The pilots said.   
There was a small shake and the door opened. It was all dark outside, rough landscape, which was  
the normal battlefield. Before squad one could walk out, zerg screams were already heard. "YO!!  
You starting the party with out us Makins!!" Mace, the leader said into the com to the other   
leader, Makins. "So I did, I wanted to kick some zerg arse!" Makins answered over gunfire. Squad  
one ran to squad two's position. Few minutes into the fight, it looked like Jacob was enjoying it  
too. The land was clear, except for the zerg corpses and the buldings which were decaying like   
mad. "Looks like we-" Before the soldier could finish it's sentence, he gurgled. Marine screams  
were everywhere. Soon, it was down to Makins, Mace, Ace, Chi, Jacob and the goliaths were left  
standing. They ran to the dropships and took off. The soldiers were panting and it looked like  
Jacob was going to hurl. "Hq, 13 casualties, and 7 people remaining. Requesting for escort."   
Makins said into the com. "Request granted, two wraiths are coming your way." Hq replied into the  
radio. The soldiers took of their helmets, and the two goliath pilots hopped out. "The hell was   
that!" Ace screamed. "I don't know, I really don't know." Answered Makins. Two wraiths flew by one  
beside one of the dropships and another to the other drop ship. 30 minutes went by in silence and  
they arrived at the only command centre on planet Marn. The walk to the command centre was silent.  
The only sound heared was the breathing of the marines. Jim Raynor walked up to the soldiers as  
they got in the command centre. "Mace, Makins, Ace, Chi, Jacob, Mason and Brendan.... They will   
be remembered. No one responded. "What was that thing we were dealing with!! I lost 13 men back  
there!!" Makins and Mace screamed. "The only information that we know, is that they are called   
lurkers, and they attack from underground, our science vessels are doing everything to find out  
what they are." He responded. "YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE WATCHING US AND KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING WITH  
OUT SENDING BACK UP!!" Makins screamed. He was about to charge at Raynor but was held back by  
Ace and Chi. "...." Raynor responded. "Look, I want 5 goliaths for me and my men. A few seige   
tanks and some wraiths! I want to know what is out there!" Makins said. "OK. Sure, but I'm  
coming with you guys." Raynor responded keeping his calm voice intact. "OK, we leave at eighteen  
hundred hours.   
*******************************************1800 hours later**************************************  
  
Dropships were flying to the zerg base were both marine and zerg corpses lay. The veicles drove   
out, and the lurkers started attacking again. The soldiers quickly drove to higher ground. 


	2. Reaveled: The warning

Reavealed part 2: The warning  
  
Disclaimer: OK, OK I'll keep this short, I do not own star craft nor brood war, they all belong   
to blizzard entertaiment.  
  
Authors Note:   
K, I'm going for neater, better description and that stuff... I'll try to get some roman  
ce on this one k guys.  
Ace  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sky rumbled a shaky rumble as a Science Vessel apeared out of the horizon, backed up   
with half dozen wriath and the other half dozen consisting of valkarie frigates, the terran's  
newest addition to there air arsenal.   
  
"Looks like you men need some help down there." One of the wraith pilots said. "Identify   
yourself soldier!!!" Makins said with a sly smile spreading across his face. The wraith blasted  
the lurker to bits, using the vessel as it's spotlight, to show were the burrowed monster was.  
"Lt. Charlie. Leader of the Angel Squadron." The lt. said through the static intercom. "The drop  
ships are coming anytime to pick you guys up." Charlie said, landing the wraith, and getting out.  
"So what were those things??" Makins asked as she, and her squadron sat down on the dusty land-  
scapes of the planet. "SIR SIR!!!!! SCANNERS READ A HUGE SWARM OF ZERG!!! ALL KIND SIR!!! COMING,  
AND COMING IN FAST!!!" A shrill, and worried voice screamed threw the scanners.   
  
"Here's the drill... We ground units hide on that rock, get some range, fire off the hydras  
while the air will go for the ground attackers only. Watch your arses and lock and load ladies!!"  
Makins said, running tho high rocks and cliffs. "You heard the lady!!! Move Move Move!" Charlie   
said as he ran into his wraith. It quickly took off, creating a temporary sand storm. "Oh, and   
the rest of you frigates, go for the mutalisks if there are any. Just watch it." Charlie said,   
putting on his mask and flying off, with blue flames trailing behind him, as 5 other wraith flew  
behind him, and finally the 6 frigates flew beside them, 3 west, and 3 east.   
  
"It's smooth flying right now... Wait no!!! I see 'em, comin in heavy from east side." The  
LT. screamed. "OH SHIT!!! THERE'S TOO MANY!!!" "I count a few dozen hydras, a dozen mutas and...  
5 dozen zerglings... Nothing else... Looks like they want to find there other buddy." One of the  
pilots explained. The frigates new what they had to do. They locked onto the mutalisks, and blew   
em out of the sky, sending green mush flying everywhere. Part of a mutalisks head splatting on   
LT. Charlie's new wriath. "Damn it woman, I just got this out of the starport!" He joked.   
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO THE ANGEL SQUADRON?? AND WHAT ABOUT MAKIN'S SQUAD. FIND OUT NEXT ON:  
REAVEALD PART 3: The nemesis  



	3. Reaveled: The attack

Reavealed part 3: The Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft. Nor brood war... They all belong to Blizzard Entertaiment.   
But I do own my own characters.   
  
Authors note: Just a side comment, I like reading random fics, because you can never tell what  
will happen...  
Ace  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a large dog fight, with the angel squadron outnumbered greatly, they too, were now   
loosing hope. The ground marines, were finishing of the zerglings and hydralisks, which  
were another threat against the squadron. One of the frigates, locked on to a mutalisk, fired  
a barrage of red blazing missles, hitting its target on impact, while the rest of the missles   
flew unguidedly towards stone towers, and of course other units (also known as SPLASH DAMAGE)...  
  
The marines on the ground were blasting away at the air, fighting for there very lives. It was  
silent now... An eerie silent... "It's quite... Actually too quite for my liking men." Makin's  
said. "Yeah... The last time we had this much silen-" LT.Charlie got cut of by a shril *WARNING  
WARNING WARNING* MASSIVE ZERG SWARM INCOMING ZERG FLEET FROM NORTHWEST... "Fleet... Doesnt   
fleet either mean... An Air army... Ground army... Or Boat Army??" One of the marines mumbled,  
reloading the impaler on his arms.  
  
"...Also known as a mass of units soldier..." Lt. Charlie said. "Well... Damn... We  
can't take em all on..." Makins said. "Computer, how long till the zerg fleet arrives?" David  
asked the AI. *2 hours at max* The ai answered in its robotic voice. "This gives us enough time   
to evac... 2 to a ship now!! Move it!!!!" Charlie screamed into the com, while landing, opening  
the hatch at the same time...  
  
It was an our later, when the group enocuntered an obstacle... A narrow cliff.... Towering   
over them. It took them a few minutes too figure out that a group of scout mutalisks were  
heading to them at top notch speed. "Shit... Im getting tired of these alien scum!!" One of the   
frigate screamed. "Run now!!" She went into gear and went trigger happy with missles. She ran   
into one of the Mutalisks, leaving only 4 left, out of the 10 of the group. "Jeez.... She   
Sacrifised herself... To let them get away..." The other 5 valkyries said. "Well!!! No time for  
mourning now, we'll set up a memorial for her later, right now we just gotta get away!!!" Chi  
screamed at the pilots, who quickly reacted by pushing hard on the joystick.   
***WARNING... IMAGINATIONS NEEDED HERE!!!***  
(First of, imagine a v, 1 wraith in the middle, then the other 5 wraith behind that one, and 5   
frigates on the other side of the wraith in the middle).  
"Flying V formation!!! NOW!!!" They formed a V, a tactic, only used in high risk dog fights.   
They flew between nooks and cracks, the mutalisks in high persuit, lunging glave wurms (sp??) at  
every chance they got... "It's time to fight!!" Lt. Charlie screamed. The marines in the wraith   
ran to the machine guns on the wraith. They fired at the mutalisks at high speed. It peirced  
through the carapace and took em out of the sky... As the last mutalisk fell, it fired a glave  
wurm at The plane Chi and Ace were hit and crashed into the mountains..."  
____  
  
What happened to our medic and marine?? Find out next on: Reavealed: The stranger  
Ace  
  



End file.
